Labyrinth Ritekeeper
The Labyrinth Ritekeeper is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Hunched, and draped with darkened rags, the Labyrinth Ritekeeper can be found at the lower depths of the Chalice Dungeons, guarding the areas where they reside, and assisting other labyrinthian mobs that surround the area. Her method of dealing with intruders is as a support role, forcing enemies to dodge right into traps, other enemies, or losing their footing in the terrain or environment as she buffs her allies or shoots arcane fire. Variants: * Hunched - These are the smaller versions, yet, not at all harmless. They are capable of casting giant, homing fireballs that are absolutely devastating. Making matters worse they usually cast them sequentially one after the other. Having more than one of this Ritekeeper in the same room, as well as any other enemy is a common and quite dangerous occurrence. * Standing - This Variant will sometimes appear in rotted Chalice Dungeons. Players will be surprised at the comical yet true size of this Ritekeeper. They're always found surround by Labyrinth Watchers and will buff any nearby enemies. They can run faster and are also capable of an Arcane blast and powerful kicks. They also can buff enemy mobs, upping their damage by 30 or 40%. Location *Central Pthumerian Labyrinth *Pthumerian Defilement (Defiled Chalice): **Layer 1 - Just outside the lamp, on the right side. *Pthumeru Ihyll Strategy The Hunched variant is usually regarded as the most dangerous due to massive damage output and tendencies to be found in small areas with little room to maneuver. Try to dodge at all times as often as possible in order to close the distance, and kill them as quickly. The Standing variant is much easier depending on the right circumstances. It will mostly depend on what enemies they're surrounded by, It becomes just a matter of dealing with the large numbers of weaker enemies and the Standing Ritekeeper in the back. Notes * The Ritekeeper's buff can actually extend towards the player if she is hit with the Shaman Bone Blade. ** This is best done when there are no enemies around her, since, if she dies, the buff will be lost. However, since the buff ends only upon her death, it can be theoretically be kept for entire runs of the dungeon, or until the player dies or uses an item to respawn. * Ritekeepers in Depth 5 Isz Chalice Dungeons can sometimes cast arcane projectiles instead of their normal fireballs. Trivia * The Ritekeeper holds a human skull with what appears to be purple incense on its left hand, and a severed human hand with a candle on its palm and a golden decoration on the stump. ** The severed hand looks remarkably like the Sage's Wrist. ** Judging by its small jaw, the human skull appears to be a child's skull. * Their design, when standing, is reminiscent of the Mimics in the Dark Souls games. * In the first version of Bloodborne, The hunched variant of Ritekeepers in the Chalice Dungeons could use the same buffing move that is normally only used by the standing variants. The buff aura can damage the player, if the hitbox is low enough to connect. Gallery Labyrinth_Ritekeeper_Concept_Art.jpg|Labyrinth Ritekeeper concept art Labyrinth Ritekeeper (face close-up).jpg Labyrinth Ritekeeper (skull close-up).jpg Labyrinth Ritekeeper (hand close-up).jpg Labyrinth Ritekeeper (hand ornament close-up).jpg bloodborne_chalice_dungeon_enmies.jpg Ritual Master №1.png Ritual Master №3.png Ritual Master №2.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №5.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №4.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №3.png Ritekeeper Arcane attack.gif|The rare arcane attack Labyrinth Ritekeeper №8.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №9.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №6.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №10.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №12.png Labyrinth Ritekeeper №16.png Category:Pthumerians